Inuyasha Gone Ecchi
by Kuronohime
Summary: Inuyasha tends to Kagome's wound and things get heated up.


Inuyasha gone ecchi

by Kuronohime

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

It was a scorching hot day in the Sengoku Jidai as Inuyasha and companions were returning from a victorious battle against a mountain demon Tengu that had gained powers from a shikon shard and gone into a rampage. Kagome had sensed the shard and after locating the demon it had taken only mere seconds for Inuyasha to get rid of the little imp. So the gang was heading back to Kaede's village and, as usual, on their way back, Kagome and Inuyasha had bursted into a another argument.

"I've had it with you!" Inuyasha yelled at the raven haired girl who was fisting her hands trying to prevent them from inching to the hanyoo's throat. "Don't you ever pull that kind of stunt with me again, bitch!"  
Kagome lifted her averted gaze from the ground to the half-demon's face and spat back at him "Well, _excuse_ me for trying to help!"  
"No, I don't need your 'help', you dumbass! All you manage to do is to get your sorry ass to trouble! And frankly - I don't need that kind of help!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and in unison both sighed. When locating the demon Kagome had attempted to kill the pest herself trying to prove to Inuyasha that she wasn't as helpless as he though. However her idea had backfired and the demon had attacked Kagome managing to wound her shoulder. That had royally pissed Inuyasha off and after dealing with the demon (who now was dead) it was her turn.

Kagome knew that it was a stupid thing for her to do, but Inuyasha could still have been more considerate with his choice of words calling her bitch, weakling, idiot and dumbass among other thing. After listening to his insults for a while her patience snapped and Inuyasha found himself - once again - eating dirt while the fumed young lady stomped off. Sango and Miroku had also stopped walking and the lecherous monk kneeled beside the hanyoo shaped crater and chuckled "You know, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "you kind of asked for it."  
All that was her from the void was furious mumbling - no doubt about what kind of nature his answer was.

Approximately a mile from the incident sat a girl on a riverbank trying to prey her blood-soaked shirt off of her but unfortunately it had glued to her wound. "Ittai!" she yelled after yanking the shirt with force that had the gash open up again. The girl sighed and watched as the blood started to pour in a small stream from her open wound against her skin. Yes, it was stupid thing to try to exterminate the little nuisance herself. She had completely underestimated the speed and strength of the thing and before she knew it - it had ripped a nasty cut to her flesh. Luckily Inuyasha wasn't far behind and saved her life with mere swish of his sword. Kagome felt herself even more stupid and useless when Inuyasha started to harshly scold her. Of course it was all because he worried about her - she knew that, but still… Kagome was lost in her thoughts as she started to strip herself from her dirtied and bloody clothes.

Back to the spot where Inuyasha was still embraced by the soft yet so damn hard and rocky ground, Miroku and Sanga had continued their journey back to the village and left Inuyasha in his hole. After the spell wore off the grumpy hanyoo sprung to his feet and started to sniff the air to get a hint of her scent. Today it was easier to trace her scent because she was bleeding and the smell of her blood was strong. Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated on her smell. After a while the golden eyes of liquid fire shot open and he smirked to himself 'Gotcha!'

The day was so hot that it had sweat rolling on her skin. On her back and between her naked breasts that she freed from the hold of her bra. 'Oh, I really need to wash myself" she thought as she stepped into the cool water of the river. 'Kyaah!' she shrieked in her mind as the water hit her lower stomach. It was pretty chilly that it made her skin go to goosebumps and her nipples erect. However she bravely braced herself and ducked under the water.

Meanwhile the hanyoo had reached the spot where she had come to and looked around searching her with his gaze. It took no time for him to spot the clothes on the ground and he quickly calculated 1 + 1 in his head. 'Kagome came to the river.. and she isn't apparently wearing any clot---' however his thoughts were cut when he heard a loud splash as Kagome finally surfaced under the dark water and whipped her head back making little droplets of water fly everywhere. Inuyasha's eyes widened into resembling two sets of plates and he blushed furiously as he saw how her body rose from the water and little by little he saw more and more of her. Her bared neck… smooth back… full breasts… flat stomach… curvy hips… and "Kyaaaaaah! Hentai! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! **O-SU-WA-RIIIIIIIIII!**" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs. Inuyasha was smashed face first into the riverbank as Kagome ducked herself under the water.

After the spell wore off (again) Inuyasha slowly and slightly wobbling climbed up from his semi-grave muttering curses. He sturdily directed his eyes back at Kagome… or more like to Kagome's head that was half peeking under the water. Inuyasha stood in all his height and was about to yell at her again until he noticed how the water around Kagome was turning to the shade of crimson. It was her injury that started to bleed again.

"Kagome, come up and let me check your wound" Inuyasha said in a serious tone.  
"Yada!" Kagome answered shaking her head, "I can tend to it myself, thank you. I don't need your 'help'."  
Inuyasha growled and fisted his hands 'Okay, if that's the way you want it.' He started to peel his outer garments away and after taking his undershirt away he was only clothed by his underpants and he started walking to Kagome's direction.

Kagome's eyes widened and she started to stutter face bright red "N-no, you don't! Idiot, don't come here!" But there was no helping it. Inuyasha was by her side before she knew and due to the risk of drowning him, she didn't dare to say the S-word. He picked her up bridal style as if she weighed nothing and carried her back to the riverbank. Kagome was too exhausted to fight back, but at least she tried to cover herself from his oddly hot gaze.

He laid her on her back against the ground and held her tightly in place. "Stop struggling, bitch! I'm trying to help you here, okay?" He said firmly and began to unhurriedly lower his head against the skin of her shoulder. He sniffed her wound and darted his tongue out and started gently licking her gash. Kagome stopped moving around and shivered slightly at the touch of his moist tongue. "Wha… What are you do… ing?" Kagome whispered as she unconsciously lowered her hands from her chest bearing her breasts. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly and moved his lips near her ear "I'm healing you." Kagome remembered the healing effect of the demon saliva as Inuyasha resumed his work on her shoulder.

Inuyasha lapped the last of her drugging blood and moved his body over hers into a more "comfortable" position. Kagome continued shivering and marvelled the heat Inuyasha was emitting that made her feel so… "Aaah…" she moaned as Inuyasha suckled more forcefully her skin and it made her naked upper body arch against his equally naked chest. She felt how the pain was slowly fading away and being replaced by the need to feel more of him. Her nipples were getting still harder as they rubbed against Inuyasha and quite frankly they weren't the only thing to get hard.

Inuyasha's head was dazed by the feel of her hot skin and soft breasts pressing against him, the bittersweet taste of her blood in his mouth, the little sounds of moaning and panting that she made and finally - the scent of heat that was dripping between her thighs. He started to boldly move his hands against her burning skin of her body and everywhere he touched her - she arched back against his hand. His mouth began to move away from her healed shoulder and travelled up her neck to the line of her jaw… And finally to her moist and full lips that were waiting anxiously his touch. He was done being gentle with her and invaded her mouth with unbearable raw passion and lust.

Kagome happily answered to his kiss with fervour and slyly wrapped her legs against his waist and forced his hips into a contact with her own hips. She felt his hard rod through his clothes as he felt her love juices that were absorbed by the fabric of his pants. "Kagomeh.." Inuyasha whimpered as their foreplaying was getting too much for him to handle. He may have been a half demon, but he was also just a man. Kagome looked into his lust pained eyes and nodded lightly. She unwrapped her legs and shifted her hands to his underpants and started to fumble with the straps succeeding in getting them parted and moved his pants away. Inuyasha kicked the pants from his legs never moving away from on top of Kagome. Now they both were as naked as the day they were born and both of them admired the beauty of the other. Inuyasha was muscular and toned as were Kagome was slender, soft and creamy skinned. His silvery white hair tangled with her black curls as they rolled on the ground ignoring everything else in the world.

Kisses and touches were given and received as the two lovers were lost in each other. After both of them had had enough of the sweet torture of not being one - they ceased their current activity to look at each other. Kagome was once more laying underneath Inuyasha and the dark chocolate gaze was greeted by crimson fire. "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered with the hint of desperation in her voice. He was in the brink of madness as he looked the gorgeous beauty in his arms. It was time to make her his. This perfection and utmost loveliness was his. Now and would be forever.

Inuyasha took a hold of his manhood and positioned the head against her slicker love petals. He rubbed the head in her wetness teasing her a little. He deserved aching moans from her and attempts to thrust her hips against his. He was about to tease her a bit more but was stopped by her demanding hands that grasped tightly his hard member and started to stroke it while burying it deeper in her. His desire heightened and he decided that playtime was over. Ready to fully push inside her he placed both his hands beside her and moved his hips into a better angle. He was just about to do it until Kagome softly asked "Inuyasha?"  
The hanyoo snarled in frustration "What... now?"  
Kagome slightly blushed and bit her lower lip. "It's just that… I'd like to be on top."  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked at her with torturing want. He said nothing and merely moved from on top of her and laid on his back next to her.

Kagome smiled evilly and stood up with a sinister gleam in her eyes. "Now then. It's time for you to experience how it feels to be humiliated and hurt." Her eyes changed into a narrow slits "**Osuwari!**"  
Inuyasha 'uff'ed' loudly as he was greeted by the ground that he had got to know so very well.  
Kagome walked next to Inuyasha and said "From now on, if you are going to be a good puppy, I may reward you with something good. _Maybe_." Then she walked off to her clothes and left.

TBC… Not!

Comments are welcome :)

Please take in consideration that this is my veeeery first fanfic and that my native language is not English (as many of you probably noticed).


End file.
